


Millions of Peaches

by goblinlipgloss



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinlipgloss/pseuds/goblinlipgloss
Summary: I poked my finger down insideMake a little room for an ant to hideNature's candy in my hand or can or a pie!





	Millions of Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> _Peaches come from a can_  
>  _They were put there by a man_  
>  _In a factory downtown_  
> 
> \--Presidents of the United States of America, "Peaches"

Jareth had a need. A deep, mercurial, animalistic need. It growled in his belly and his loins. He needed to fulfill something, this need told him.

 

He needed Sarah. Right now.

 

Without any explanation whatsoever, he found himself in a familiar place. The place he had last gripped her in his tight royal grasp. The place was old, looking as though it had probably seen more lavish days and happier times. White candle wax dripped, caking over the dozens of yards of pearls strung about the room. Tulle, confetti, and dusty champagne flutes littered the floor.

 

Insolent fools, Jareth thought bitterly to himself and scowled.

 

He heard a rustling of something behind him. Jareth whirled around, his wild hair whipping and caressing his pale cheeks. "Sarah!" he gasped.

 

Instantly his scepter raised itself in the air. His pants tightened.

 

The most beautiful dress Sarah had ever seen in her life, she now found herself wearing for the second time in her young life. She was amazed that the dress still fit, though she guessed it's because despite all these six years had passed she had magically stayed the same size. It poured out from the bodice stitch, pouring and poofing over and under itself. Iridescent fabric crinkled and pleated. She could barely lift her arms for the shoulder poufs encapsulating her clavicles.

 

Seeing him in his royal cerulean splendor, in the exact same sparkling jewel-encrusted coat he had worn before, her unexplored oubliette dripped. She was a sucker for obscenely tight cuts.

 

Obscene.

 

"What the fuck, Goblin King?!" she exclaimed.

 

"That's precisely it, Precious Thing," he purred as he marched forward and swept her up in his grip the exact same way he had all those years ago. Sarah didn't remember such a presence against her skirts last time.

 

Sarah's face reddened as she blushed deeply. She had had thoughts and what-ifs and...well, whatever, floating around her head for so long, this must be another one, she assumed to herself. "What's precisely what?"

 

"Oh, I think you know."

 

"I don't!" Sarah truly didn't know.

 

"We have something to do, Sarah," he warned, purring against her ear. He gripped her dress, but she couldn't feel it for the thick poufs. "Our lives depend on it. Especially yours." He grinded his hips as they danced and swirled to unheard music.

 

"What--what do you mean, something to do, Goblin King?" Sarah swallowed nervously, and sweat dampened her brow and forehead. Her flower pit's petals trembled and fluttered. She was anxious in his embrace.

 

He pulled her close and his breath moistened her neck. "I have more power to give to you, Sarah mine," and he ripped off one of her butterfly-shaped shoulder puffs without ceremony. It rolled away into the shadows, leaving a mysterious trail of glitter on the floor. The next one followed suit.

 

"Jareth!" Sarah gasped exasperatedly when her bodice started slipping. She was thankful to herself that she was in her twenties and didn't have to worry about such disgrace. 

 

He arched his painted brows at her and grinned. "What did you say, love?"

 

Sarah stopped herself and stared at him, agape. "I...um...well, you heard me."

 

He clutched her like a strand of pearls and fumbled with her zipper. Though he didn't remember the dress having a zipper, or really how to use it, because this was the bloody Underground and clothes just magicked themselves everywhere.

 

Flames licked tirelessly at Sarah’s under lips. Jareth licked his own upper and lower lips, glossy with a peachy shiny gloss because Sarah knew he had bit the peach too.

 

She shuddered at the thought of a  _ peach  _ being bit by his sharp teeth.

 

By some miracle, Sarah didn’t trip when she stepped out of the mountain of tulle and satin of her gown. She pressed her naked self against a very also not quite equally naked Goblin King.

 

Jareth kneaded her breasts and Sarah gasped in surprise. “What are you doing!” The urges she felt deep down had not yet changed in the past few minutes. She moaned randomly and wriggled where she stood on the spot without even falling over.

 

Jareth’s hands gripped her hips and he yanked her towards him. “I’m making preciously thingy love to you, Precious Thing!” His breath smelled of peaches.

 

Sarah’s heart raced and she clung both to him and pushed him away at the same time. Her nails raked down his arms and she felt his laugh.

 

Deep blue crystals encrusted on his coat scraped against her chest and heightened her already sensitive senses. Sarah gasped suddenly.

 

Without any indication that he was about to make a move, Jareth’s love log rammed into Sarah’s open box and she moaned in happiness.

 

“More please,” she begged as though she were an orphan friend of Oliver Twist also asking for more soup and Sarah stood on her tippy toes as Jareth trust in her again and again. 

 

Sarah lost track of the time or the count of the thrusts but when he finally stopped she felt like a whole new person in the world of the Aboveground people and the ones that also especially made it underground.

 

In the back Jareth somehow put himself back together even though he really never truly ended his visage and Sarah got herself re-dressed by herself.

 

“That was great,” she wheezed and biting her lower lip. Sarah had never done anything remotely sexual in her life and so the quizzical look on the Goblin King’s super fine face was confusing to her.

 

“What?” Sarah asked confusedly. 

 

“Oh, nothing you Precious Thing,” he sighed and frenched her. 

**Author's Note:**

> SIKE


End file.
